


Not too hot

by highwayheadlights



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayheadlights/pseuds/highwayheadlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy is sick with the flue, lucky for him he has the gang to help.<br/>I love how tight nit the gang is, I also Love protective and comforting brothers so there's lots.<br/>rating is for language, I just want to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopping that i will be able to update regularly, I do work so it might take some time. lucky I'm working at the cart for 3 days so I'll have lots of time to write. 
> 
> This is my first Outsiders fanfiction, as well as my first malty-chapter fic. please R&R. i would love to know what you think, but please be kind.

Ponyboy woke to his stomach giving a violent jump. Hi ripped himself from the warmth of his bed and beloved brother. He dashed to the door, barley getting it all the way open before running from it. 

“Pone? You okay?” Sodapop asked groggily sitting up rubbing his eyes. He has gotten used to being woken up by his brothers’ nightmares, but never before has he dashed from the room at…. Soda wasn’t even sure of the time. Soda let his gaze drift to the old cracked alarm clock. It took a moment for the numbers to sink in; it was 3:45 am. Something was wrong. 

Ponyboy only made it half way from the hallway before his knees gave up. The house felt colder to him then it had when he had gone to bed, or maybe he was just warm. His stomach gave another violent lurch and pony grasped from his abdomen, doing his best to hold his dinner down, to no avail. The youngest Curtis’ eyes watered and his throat burned. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking from cold or from being sick. 

There was a struggle as Soda tried to get untangled from his warm sheets. He was still half asleep making this task more difficult then it should have been. As soon as he heard the thump in the hallway and pony retching he was stone cold awake. Soda jumped from the bed tripping on the blackest still wrapped around his torso. Soda hit the ground hard and squirmed free of the blanket before dashing into the hallway. 

Soda ground at the mess until he way his baby brother, kneeling on the floor. Even in the dim light he could see pony shaking arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He ran to the small form as he saw pony heave again, but this time it was fruitless, the poor kids’ stomach had nothing left to give. 

The sound made sodas heart sink, He hated to watch someone he loved so much being so sick. “Pone” Sodas voice was soft as he began to rub Ponys’ back, trying to give the ill 13 year old as much comfort as he could. He wasn’t sure what to say, he just wanted to make him better. 

The house was now silent as Ponyboy finely let him eyes meet his brothers. Sodapop could see his eyes were glossy with tears that Soda wasn’t sure were going to fall. He had never held it over Ponys’ head when ever he saw him cry. He liked that Pony wasn’t hardened like most of the boys his age in the neighbourhood were. The older brother liked that he could always tell what pony was feeling. Not just because it meant that he could whoop him in poker, he liked knowing when Pony was upset so he could help him. No one though that Soda was particularly smart, that was true but he got people. 

“Lets get you back to bed” sodas words came gently trying to sooth Pony. He gently slipped his hands under Ponyboys’ arms and lifted him to his feet, making sure pony was steady before letting him go. The heat still radiated from Pony even though soda had already let him go. Pony felt a hand lightly press against his forehead, cheeks and neck. There was no question pony had a fever but it wasn’t too bad. 

Ponys’ eyes drooped as he fought to hold them open. “I have to clean this up.” It was surprising to soda how small Ponys’ voice sounded. He tried to keep the shake out of it but soda could here it. There was no way Soda was going t make this kid clean. This was the only downfall to having a little brother. 

“Don’t you go getting your pants in a twist, go back to bed I’ll be in when I’m done here.” Soda nodded to there room so pony knew that was the end of the discussion. Pony nodded and stumbled to there room. Heaving a large sigh Soda got the cleaning supplies. 

“What happened here” a small familiar voice asked. He looked up to see Johnny Cade standing in the hallways looking from the floor to soda. The small dark haired boy was in nothing but faded old blue jeans and socks that had a hole in the right toe. There was new bruises dark purple and black over lapping faded yellow and green ones. Soda could see red angry welts covering his bare back. There was still sleep in his eyes; clearly they had just woken him up. 

“Sorry for waking you up Johnnycakes didn’t know you were here,” soda said running his hand through his hair. “Ponys’ sick” the words came out more rushed then he had meant them to. Johnnie’s eyes widened, he always got worried when some one was sick. Every one got worried even Dally, he would never admit it but soda could tell. “Don’t worry, all he needs is some sleep and he’ll be fine.” Soda was trying to convince himself just as much as he was Johnny. 

“I got it” Johnny said pointing to the bucket before hitching his thumbs in his bet loops. “Aint no big deal” 

“Don’t worry non I got it, aint the first time and sure as shit wont be the last.” Soda explained. Johnny shouldn’t have to help take care of Ponyboy, not with all his problems at home. Soda could tell by the new marks scarring Johnnies’ frame, and the fact he was sleeping on the couch, and not in the field told soda that the whipping Mr. Cade Johnny gave Johnny was a good one. 

There was a determined look on Johnnies’ face that soda hadn’t seen in a long time. “Sodapop, Pony needs you and you know you’re the best one for um. I can clean this up, it aint that bad” Johnnies voice came out stronger then even he expected. That was a lot of talking for him and Soda was glad to see the old Johnny back. He liked seeing that his dad and the socs didn’t beat all the fight out of him. 

“Thanks Johnnycakes I owe you one” he said gently patting the smaller boy on the shoulder, making sure not to hit a bruise. Sodapop made sure he got everything he could need for the night. He carried a glass of cold water, bowl and rag after slipping the thermometer and the bottle of aspirin into his jeans pocket. 

This was going to be a long night. He just hoped pony got better soon.


End file.
